Overview of Agrobacterium
Reviews of Agrobacterium-caused disease, plant transformation, genetic engineering, and gene expression include those by, or found in, Merlo D. J. (1982) Adv. Plant Pathol. 1:139-178; Ream L. W. and Gordon M. P. (1982) Science 218:854-859; Bevan M. W. and Chilton M-D (1982) Ann. Rev. Genet. 16:357-384; Kahl G. and Schell J. (1982) Molecular Biology of Plant Tumors; Barton K. A. and Chilton M-D (1983) Meth. Enzymol. 101:527-539; Weissbach A. and Weissbach H., eds. (1986) Meth. Enzymol. 118(see especially Rogers S. G. et al., pp. 627-640); Depicker A. et al. (1983) in Genetic Engineering of Plants: an Agricultural Perspective, eds: Kosuge, T. et al., pp. 143-176; Caplan A. et al. (1983) Science 222:815-821; Hall T. C. et al, European Publication No. 0 126 546; and Binns A. N. (1984) Oxford Surveys Plant Mol. Cell Biol. 1:130-160; Hall T. C. (1985) Oxford Surveys Plant Mol. Biol. 2:329-338; Hooykaas P. J. J. and Schilperoort R. A. (1985) Trends Biochem. Sci. 10:307-309; Thomas T. L. and Hall T. C. (1985) Bioassays 3:149-153; Puhler A., ed., (1983) Molecular Genetics of the Bacteria-Plant Interaction; and Schilperoort R. A. (1984) in Efficiency in Plant Breeding (Proc. 10th Congr. Eur. Assoc. Res. Plant Breeding), eds.: Lange W. et al., pp. 251-285.